


Impossible Dreams

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark, Depressing, M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Jack dreams.  A series of drabbles.  NOTE: a 4th added on 8/18/19.





	1. Impossible Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of drabbles, written back in 2009 when I was shattered.

The _good_ dreams are worse. Jack’s had more than his share of nightmares; why he doesn’t sleep much. Vivid images of pain, watching people he cares about die because of him… In the darkness he can still feel the phantom echo of his lover’s body on top of his, pressing him into the mattress. Warm, sweaty skin under his fingertips. Beautiful blue eyes looking into his so deeply he’s sure they can see into his soul. Pleasure so intense it robs him of the ability to do anything but moan. He moans now, one word.

“Ianto…”

The good dreams are the worst.

**the end**

2009


	2. Suffering

_“Haven’t you ever loved anyone?”_  
 _“One day I’ll watch you suffer and die.”_  
 _“One day I’ll have the chance to save you, and I’ll watch you suffer and die.”_  
  


It came to Jack in a dream, as they usually do. They always do. Wisps of memory, echoing through time. Ianto made him a promise once. “One day I’ll have the chance to save you, and I’ll watch you suffer and die.” Ianto always kept his promises – kept a part of it anyway. Jack suffered, only Ianto would never get to watch. Ianto was already dead.

**the end**

2009


	3. Can't Take Your Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened again, I woke up with these words in my head so I wrote them down. Story title comes from a beautiful song by Don Johnson. The title says it all. Written 2009.

**CAN'T TAKE YOUR MEMORY**

I want you to be one of those few, rare people in my life that change me. Who influences me so profoundly that it alters the course of who I am forever. I want to be a different person for having known you, a better one. So that I have the imprint of you inside me, even if the cruel passage of time eventually takes you from my memory. This will be my gift to you; Ianto Jones’ little slice of immortality.

I’ll always carry a part of you with me. In this way, I will remember you for eternity.

**The end**


	4. 12th of Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a weird little thing, I wrote back in 2009. I found it on my hard drive, so I figured I'd add it to these as it has the same theme of loss and pain.

**12 th of Never**  


  1. My dreams are black and white

  2. The Nightmares are red.

  3. So much red... a neverending sea of red, spanning centuries

  4. Gunshots and screams

  5. Heartbreak and tears

  6. My own flesh and blood sacrificed

  7. Owen, at least, had the gift of making peace with death

  8. My beautiful Toshiko

  9. Ianto... Not Ianto...

  10. No. No no nooooo. It's not a dream

  11. It will be easy to keep my promise to _him_... the nightmares will always be there

  12. Until the 12th of Never




_Until the twelfth of never,_ _  
_ _I'll still be loving you..._


End file.
